Fragile Heart
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: What would happen if Misaki hides the fact that he is very sick. How would Usagi handle the possibility of Misaki dying. Rated M for adult content, language, and pure fluff
1. Heart Ache

5:00 a.m

"BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!" A slim arm sluggishly moved out of underneath some bed covers and shakily silenced the alarm clock.

"My head...hurts...tiered...five more min..." Misaki thought before quickly falling back asleep.

6:50

A yawn sounded within the confines of the silver haired novelist's, Usami Akihiko also known as Usagi, room. Usagi smiled as he lazily rubbed his eye's and reminisced over the dream he had last night that was about about a certain emerald eyed kohai. Making a mental note to add that steamy dream to one of his many BL books that are supposedly "not about him and Misaki ;)", he rolled out of bed and got dressed. He glanced at the clock that now read 6:57 and rushed out of his room determined not to be late having breakfast with his adorable Misaki. It wasn't until He opened the door that he realized that the house seemed to be too quite. The clock turned 7:00 just as Usagi entered the dining room and, upon not seeing his lover, immediately thought Misaki was asleep and he couldn't blame him, seeing as he was up late working on a school project and didn't go to bed till 2. Usagi headed to Misaki's room. He soon found himself standing in front of the boys room. Usagi put an ear up to the door and heard only the stirring of blankets. Opening the door quietly Usagi saw his Misaki still asleep in bed, and let his lips turn up in a light smile. Quietly he walked toward the sleeping boy but suddenly stopped as Misaki started to moan in pain. Usagi , upon hearing the moan, rushed to the bed side and carefully looked at Misaki, and this time noticing a sheen of sweat covered his face. Another moan escaped the teens lips as he started fidgeting under the covers. Usagi very worried at this point placed one of his bear hands on Misaki"s forehead and noted it was very warm.

Misaki woke to the feel of cold hands on his hot face and nuzzled into them sighing as the coolness gave him relief. He then opened his heavy eyes and looked into the soft eyes of Usagi.

""U...Us...Usagi-san?" Misaki whispered out followed by a coughing fit.

"SHHH Misaki don't talk" Usagi said to his love.

Misaki sat up and looked at the clock that now read 7:30.

"SHIT...I'm going to be late for school" Misaki tried to get up only to have Usagi push him back down.

"You're not going any where while your sick."

"But Usagi I'm fine, I'm not sick."

"You can't lie to me, never have you overslept before. Plus you sound as if you can hardly talk."

"That's because I went to sleep late...If you hadn't been soo needy yesterday, I could have finished my homework at 9."

"OH, does that mean that you also over used that beautiful voice of yours yesterday? Usagi whispered seductively.

Misaki's ears turned bright red at this.

In truth Misaki thought that he felt very sick but he couldn't let Usagi know, he didn't want to burden the author so he thought he could blame his sickness on sex.

Misaki replied to Usagi's earlier statement shyly, "yes"

Usagi was not convinced, so he asked a harder one, "Then explain why you where moaning and feel hot?"

Swallowing his pride Misaki replied, "Because I...um.. had...a...a...hot... dream...about... you."

Misaki blushed furiously at the lie he used.

Usagi backed a little, surprised by Misaki's answer. However he soon got over it and s coy smile formed on his lip.

Usagi leaned next to Misaki's bright red ear and said sexily "That's surprising...you know i just had a great wet dream about you too"

Misaki thought "WHAT THE HELL?! I was lying but it sounded like he was serious. What a Perv." Although Misaki's heart fluttered when he thought that Usagi loved him so much that he dreamed of him.

Usagi then bit lightly on Misaki's ear and asked, "How about we turn our dreams into reality?"

One of Usagi's hand suddenly slipped under Misaki's shirt and flicked one of his nipples, while his other hand wandered toward Misaki's ass giving it a good squeeze.

Misaki bolted out of bed saying "GOMEN, BUT I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Before Usagi had a chance to figure out what just happened Misaki had already pushed him out of his room, locking the door.

Misaki slid to the floor exhausted.

"If I tried to have sex now Usagi will surely find out that I was lying about not being sick." Misaki thought.

Usagi still a little confused on what happened tried to open back up Misaki's room only to find it locked. He instead turned to go to his room a little disappointed of not being allowed to pleasure Misaki but he was relived that nothing was wrong with Misaki...Or so he thought.

* * *

Misaki

I don't feel that good but I can't burden Usagi with my sickness. I stood up tried to walk...man my legs feel like jello. I went in my bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror to find that I looked hot. Gotta cool down other wise Usagi might try to check my temperature. As I turned on the shower setting it to the cold symbol, my head started hurting worse and worse. I began to notice how tight my chest felt. Stepping into the shower I thought to myself, "Gotta act normal" finishing my shower I stretched my arm to turn off the water when I noticed that the faucet was moving.

What the fuck? I can't turn it off while it's moving! I looked out around the bathroom and noticed everything was moving. My chest squeezed violently and suddenly my lungs needed air. I took a breath but for some reason, nothing came i tried again..still nothing...I couldn't breath. Panicking i tried to exit the shower when a vicious pain in my chest unlike the rest hit me.

Then I heard someone knocking at my door, "Misaki you need to hurry if you don't want to be late...or if you want, you can stay home and continue from where we left off."

I stumbled forward my legs giving out. I fell to the ground.

I could hear Usagi banging on the door shouting "MISAKI MISAKI ARE YOU OKAY MISAKI OPEN THE DOOR!"

I struggled to get up ,but my body wouldn't let me. I was hurting so much and my lungs burned from lack of oxygen, then a cooling darkness came and I felt relief from the pain in it, the last thing i heard was a crash that sounded so distant, and then I fell unconscious.

* * *

Usagi

I was siting at my desk working on a new volume for my BL that,like always, were inspired by Misaki. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:15. Closing my lap top I went out of my room and noticed that Misaki still hadn't left his room. I put an ear to the door and heard the shower running, sighing I knocked on the door and said "Misaki you need to hurry if you don't want to be late" I then thought to tease my lover by adding in, "Or if you want, you can stay home and continue from where we left off." This idea was very appealing. I smiled goofily waiting to hear Misaki's reply. But instead of hearing embarrassed yelling as I was expecting the only thing I heard was a very loud sickly thud.

My amusement left me. I shouted through the door, "MISAKI MISAKI ARE YOU OKAY MISAKI OPEN THE DOOR!"

I got no reply. Panicking I turned the handle and swore. I forgot that he locked it. Feeling something was very wrong with Misaki I backed up and kicked the door as hard as I could. My leg jarred as soon as I made impact with the door, not caring though, I rushed in. He was no where in his room so I turned to the bathroom and yanked the door open.

My heart Nearly stopped at the image I saw before me.

Misaki laid naked halfway out of the shower, which was still on, clutching his chest, unconscious.

"MISAKI!"

I turned the water off and dragged Misaki out, laying him perfectly flat on the floor.

"OI! MISAKI! MISAKI!"

It was then that I noticed he wasn't breathing. I placed a finger to his pulse and noticed it getting weaker by the second.

Desperate, I stared doing CPR.

1..2..3..breath..1..2..3..breath..1..2..3..breathe. My efforts let Misaki breath. I knew I needed to call emergency but I also knew that if I stopped my ministrations, he could die.

"COME ON MISAKI! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! WAKE UP!" I shouted tears freely falling down my face. I don't know how long I had been giving CPR but the next thing I knew was the sound of the door and Aikawa's voice.

"Sensei open up"

Knowing that she has a key I yelled as loud as I could "HELP AIKAWA, HELP!"

* * *

Nobody's POV

Aikawa heard a startling yell that sounded like Usagi.

"HELP AIKAWA, HELP!"

Aikawa quickly got out her copy of the pent house key and unlocked the door.

"SENSEI WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"AIKAWA, I'M IN MISAKI'S BATHROOM!"

Aikawa rushed up towards Usagi's voice.

When she reached her destination, she was horrified at what she saw.

Misaki lay perfectly still on the floor naked. Usagi was giving Misaki CPR while shouting at Misaki to wake up. she saw tear stains on his face but oddly no tears.

Usagi suddenly looked up to her, and what frightened her was how much fear and desperation was in his eye's.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE CALL EMERGENCY!"

"Right" Aikawa flipped open her phone quickly and informed emergency of the situation and gave them the address. In a matter of minutes Usagi and Aikawa heard the sound of emergency sirens, and it was not long before paramedics came rushing in.

Carefully they placed Misaki on a stretcher and hurried him to the ambulance. Usagi hoped on with them, yelling at Akiko to call Takahiro and let him know Misaki was going to be in the hospital. They then rushed to the hospital.

Paramedic 1- "What happened?"

"I have no idea. I was trying to tell him that he would be late for school if he didn't hurry, but he wouldn't answer me so I kicked the door down and found him unconscious in the shower, not breathing. I laid him on the floor and gave him CPR until you got here." Usagi told them his voice layered with stress.

Paramedic 2- "Before you pulled him out of the bath how was he positioned?"

Usagi gulped, "His lower half was in the tub while his upper body hanged out of the tub. I think his hand was clutching his chest."

Paramedic 1- "Has he complained of anything before or have you noticed anything?"

"Yes, this morning he overslept and was moaning when I checked on him. He also felt hot but he told me that he was okay and gave me ...um...good reasons for his symptom...which I believed valued reasons..*cough*, but now I believe he was lying about that.

Paramedic 2- "What about over the past few days?"

Usagi pondered this for a moment, clips of the week where he noticed Misaki rubbing his chest with a look of discomfort on his face and his increases in taking ibuprofen passed through his mind. Usagi voiced out these to the paramedics who then looked at each other seriously.

Usagi noticed the glance between the two, "What?"

Paramedic 1- "There is a possibility that he had a heart attack."

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Hello Fanfic readers. I was re reading this and saw a few errors on this chapy so I decided to edit before posting the second chapy. But this is my first story under this pen name and mind you this is also my first Yaoi as well as my first M rated story. I do have another fanfic account but my parents read what I post on that one so I would be mortified if they knew I liked Yaoi and even more so that I had wrote a lemon...but any way how are you enjoying the story Usagi-san?

Usagi- You bastard if Misaki dies I will personally kill you

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Awww don't be like that..I love angst so Misaki already being the weaker of you was a perfect target...I'm able to draw out that cute concern you have for him.

Usagi- Shutup bitch

AngstyYaoiFangirl- OH well can't be helped and to any one who is reading this I am finnished with this whole story already but I won't post the next chappy until I get at least one review. I mean the other 2 chapys are in doc manager as I speak so review and i will post


	2. The Fragile Heart

Usagi

"There's a possibility that he had a heart attack"

When I heard that I felt all the blood drain from my face. I looked at the fragile boy on the gurney. We where still driving towards the hospital. I felt my self shake and I took Misaki's hand in my own and squeezed it tightly whispering sweet words as well as prayers. After what seemed like hours (which in fact it only took 10 minutes) we finely arrived at the hospital.

Like lightning, the paramedics lowered Misaki from the ambulance and rushed in the building, I followed closely after.

Paramedic- "NURSE SET UP EXAM ROOM 7 AND PREPARE FOR A HEART SURGERY JUST IN CASE!"

All hell broke lose at these orders, nurses running here and there setting things up. I followed them as far as the emergency room but once their I was not permitted beyond that point.

Nurse- "Sir, you can wait here"

She led me to a waiting room where a couch laid and a couple of arm chairs. As soon as I sat down a dark blue haired doctor came out.

"Hello, I'm Nowaki Kusama and i'll be Misaki's doctor for now." Nowaki said introducing himself to me.

"Your Hiro-san's lover?!" I stated surprised.

Nowaki also looked surprise. "Yes, how did you know that?"

"Hiro-san and I are friends, I'm Usami Akihiko. Now hows Misaki?" I had asked getting over my surprise rather quickly and was now quiet serious.

"Misaki, as far as we can tell, suffered from a minor heart attack due to prolonged stress and sickness. We've done a MRI and have found a blood clot in one of his veins, so were going to have to unclog that and when he suffered from his attack of course part of heart is now dead but among the dead section a part survived but its giving off an electric pulse that clashed with the rest of the hearts natural pacemaker, so we ended up having to stop his heart in order to get it working right. We will need to give him surgery and implant a device that will help keep his heart in check. I will personally inform you on his condition."

"Alright" I barley whispered. I was still in shock on how bad my Misaki's condition was.

I sat in a chair and my heart ached for Misaki...for him to be alright. Nowaki said that his heart attack was due to prolong sickness and stress. I struggled to remember when Misaki seemed stressed or sick besides today.

* * *

Flash back Nobodys POV

5 weeks ago-

Misaki came home from school a little late.

"OI What took you so long?" Usagi huffed?

"Gomen Usagi I was just walking slowly, I won't do it again if you don't like it"

Usagi peered at Misaki and saw shadows forming in his eyes. However when Usagi questioned them Misaki passed it off as allergy shadows.

3 weeks Saturday night

Usagi was siting at the couch reading a book when he heard Misaki walking down the stairs. He got up to see what he was doing and saw him taking down some sleeping pills.

He remembered asking if He was okay but Misaki said he was having trouble sleeping.

He remembered countless times Misaki coughing or sneezing or clutching his head or chest. But he had always passed it of as either allergies or just soreness after sex.

Yesterday

Usagi waited for Misaki to walk in the door before he pounced him.

"U...Usagi-san" Misaki had said startled "I thought you were working"

"I need to refill my self with Misaki other wise I can't think"

Misaki had only nodded his head in acceptance which surprised Usagi since Misaki always struggled against having sex. But Usagi took Misaki's obedience as a way for him to say that he wanted it too.

* * *

Flash back end Nobody's POV

How could he have missed the signs?! It was inexcusable, it was. Usagi felt as if he had failed as Misaki's lover and felt his heart break in pieces as he thought of how Misaki covered up his stress and sickness to please him.

Hours later, Misaki was still in surgery when Takahiro came in. He looked around and spotted Usagi quickly.

"Usagi, How's Misaki...What happened...all I was told was that Misaki was in the hospital. I tried to get here as soon as I could, but you know long it takes for me to travel here from my place."

Usagi stared at Takahiro, and repeated all that Nowaki had told him. Then he fell silent.

Takahiro sat down and grabbed his head as he whispered "It finally happened, I hoped that he would be lucky and it not come to this!"

Usagi heard this and looked to Takahiro, "What are you talking about?"

Takahiro swallow and said "On our dad's side Arrhythmia's ran in the family, it's a heart disease that is inherited, but it is usually found out at an early age. We thought that it skipped our generation because both of us tested negative for it. But a couple months ago Misaki was visiting my house, while he was there, he told me that he had gone to the doctors cause he was having chest pains...He said that the doctors told him that he has arrhythmia, that it had developed in him.

"WHAT! WHY WAS I NOT TOLD!?" Usagi asked raising his voice in shock of the news.

"I wanted to tell you but he begged and begged me not to!"

"Who did?"

"Misaki, he said he didn't want to burden you. He said if you knew of his condition that you would agonize over it and he doesn't want that."

Usagi felt tears come to his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He could feel his heart tear even more.

"_Misaki has been suffering a heart condition but he's been putting my happiness above his comfort. I was too rough...if only I had known how fragile you where...Misaki...I'm so sorry..." _

Usagi agonized over these thoughts sinking into a depression.

Hours later Nowaki came out very tiered looking and withdrawn.

Usagi and Takahiro held their breath until Nowaki gave a sad smile and told them that the surgery was a success.

Both Usagi and Takahiro released their breath in relief.

Nowaki continued with, "However he has not woken yet, we think that his body put him into a comma so we wont know how long it will be before he wakes. We moved him to room 172, because he just got out of surgery we need to check his vitals, so we need you all to wait for another hour

Takahiro was the first to speak "Alright...thank you...so much..."

Nowaki left the two to wait for the time where they could visit Misaki.

Takahiro then turned to address Usagi, "When Misaki wakes, I've decided that he's going to come back home with me...he needs to be with his family."

Usagi, shocked at this, stood up quickly, despair evident in his eyes, "NO, YOU CAN'T!"

Takahiro also stood, his brow furrowed in confusion, "Why not...he needs to be cared for and only his family wold have the love and patience to hep him through this."

Those words hurt Usagi but he knew he couldn't give up on Misaki. He could not live without the emerald eye brunet, it would be his downfall, so he replied to Takahiro, "But I do love him like you love him" "and even more than you do" he thought to himself. "Besides, wouldn't suddenly moving him, as well as disrupting his routine, stress him out more?"

Takahiro bit his lip and said, "I guess your right, just promise me you will take good care of him."

Usagi felt relief as Takahiro gave in, "I promise"

Time moved agonizingly slow, or so Usagi thought, but the one hour wait was finally up and a nurse led the two gentle men to Misaki's room.

Nurse- "If he wakes push the nurse call button so we can examine him."

With that Takahiro and Usagi stepped into the room.

The first thing Usagi noticed was the many machinery beeping, he followed the wires and tubing up to where they lay, connected in Misaki's body.

Misaki himself laid underneath many blankets and an oxygen mask on his face.

Takahiro walked to the bed side and broke down.

"Misaki...your brothers here, I'm here" Takahiro stroked the boys hair.

Even though Usagi didn't want to, he decided to let Takahiro be with Misaki alone, so he went outside to smoke.

* * *

Usagi was siting his back against the hospital building, cigarette in mouth and surrounded by the cigarette butts that he already smoked when Takahiro came out.

After spotting Usagi he walked over to him.

"I have to go back to Osaka, Manami's delivery date is nearly here, so I need to stay by her side. I won't be able to visit much."

"Alright" Usagi said standing. "If you're not here when he wakes I'll give you a call."

Takahiro suddenly placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder's, "Thank you Usagi...for letting me be alone with my brother...I really appreciated it."

"No problem, have a safe trip home."

As Takahiro left Usagi headed for Misaki's room.

When he entered he made sure to close the door behind him.

He walked over to Misaki's bed side and pulled up a chair next to him.

Usagi then took one of Misaki's unusually cold hands in his own.

"Misaki...I'm sorry...Misaki please wake up...Come back to me...I love you so much...So please wake up!" Usagi's shoulders shook as he finally allowed his tears to fall again.

"See Misaki, I will only cry in front of you...Only you are allowed to see me in this wretched state."

Usagi just held Misaki's hand crying and never did he leave the teens side.

* * *

Misaki's Mind

_Where am I?_

_Why is it so dark?_

_HELLO...Can anyone hear me?_

_Am I alone?_

_I...I"m scared!_

_USAGI!_

* * *

Usagi, who was dozing, woke suddenly. What caused him to wake he wondered. Then he heard it,

"_USAGI!"_

_"_Misaki!" Usagi quickly stood over Misaki "It's okay...Misaki I'm here...Come on wake up"

Usagi kissed his Misaki's head. and tears feel from his eyes and onto Misaki's forehead.

* * *

_Wake up?_

_Am I asleep?_

_Usagi...I want to wake...but it's so heavy...this darkness..._

* * *

Misaki feels the tear drop

* * *

_Usagi why are you crying?_

-Misaki...I Love You...-

_Usagi, why do you sound so sad?_

_Hold on...I'll be there in a minuet...just let me find the exit..._

* * *

Misaki struggled as hard as he could but he couldn't find an exit when all of a sudden he feels a warmth of love and saw a glimpse of light.

Seizing the opportunity he rushed to the light and opened his eyes.

* * *

Usagi's POV

I was siting looking at a book in on hand...not reading it of course...while my other hand was still holding Misaki's. My mind had wandered to the days I spent with Misaki.

All of a sudden I felt the hand in my hand stir. I stood up quickly...hoping... the book feel to the floor and I leaned over Misaki, studying his face, when at last his emerald eyes opened and meet my own violet eyes.

"MISAKI" I cried tears of joy welling in my eyes and spilling over. "MISAKI...MISAKI...MISAKI!" I cried and embraced him.

"Usagi?" The boy questioned, "Why are you crying Usagi?"

"I was so scared that you wouldn't wake. Please Misaki tell me next time when your sick okay?!"

"Usagi, aren't you being over dramatic, I mean I guess I passed out for a few hours but I'm fine, I was probably just tired."

I pulled back from Misaki and frowned, "No Misaki, You aren't fine."

I watched as my lover pulled a confused expression, "What are you talking about? Why aren't I fine?"

"Misaki, you had a heart attack and you've been in a coma going on five months."

I waited for Misaki's reaction as he absorbed this information.

I saw shock, fear, despair, nervousness, and anger pass through his eyes in the matter of seconds before he settled on a neutral face and tone.

"Oh"

"Misaki?"

"Have I missed anything important?"

"Not Much...Manami had her son...so now you're an uncle"

"Did she?"

His answer sounded so distant, "Are you alright Misaki?

"Yeah I think so..."

Quickly I embraced him, "Misaki if you're afraid or sad then it's okay, you can tell me."

After I said this I felt Misaki shake as he started crying.

"I...I...thought...that I was only asleep...for a few moments...Gomen Usagi...Gomen..."

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked very surprised.

"I've be out for so long you must have been so worried...I've gone and became a burden to you...Gomen...I did not mean to trouble you or Nii-san"

My heart broke even further as I heard that the reason why Misaki was sad now, was not because of the fact of his heart attack or that he was in a coma, no he was crying for me, because he felt like he troubled me.

"Misaki don't you ever let me hear you say that you burden me, because there is no way in hell that you have ever been a burden to me."

"But..."

I didn't let him finish as I suddenly crashed my lips to his in a heated passionate kiss trying to send as much love as I could, so that Misaki would get the message that because I love him he will never be a burden, and that without him...I'm nothing.

* * *

Nobody's POV

Misaki's eyes grew wide at Usagi's sudden kiss but he soon melted into it. He felt love that had been suppressed for the last five months pool in him making him shiver with pleasure. Usagi licked Misaki's bottom lip begging for entrance, Misaki granted him access after a moment, allowing the kiss deepen.

Usagi ran his tongue all in Misaki's wet cavern. Misaki tasted like eggs and peppermint tea to Usagi, so he enjoyed every minute of it. He enjoyed how soft the boys lips where, the pleasurable moaning sound Misaki was making. Usagi wished he could stay like that forever but like always all good things must come to an end .

He noticed Misaki tire, so he pulled back letting his lips touch Misaki's for 1...2...3 times before letting go.

The teen feel back against his bed already asleep.

Usagi then pushed the nurse call button and soon Nowaki came in.

"what happened Usami?"

"Misaki woke up"

Nowaki came and stood looking at Misaki's vitals.

"I see, care to explain why he is asleep then and has an increased heart rate?"

Usagi blushed.

"When he reawakens don't do anything that can tire him out... I do have to examine him while conscious OK?"

"alright" Usagi pouted.

As soon as Nowaki left Usagi pulled out his phone and dialed Takahiro's phone

*Ring* Ring*Ring*

-_Hello_

"Hey Takahiro"

-_Usagi-san how are you?-_

"I'm fine, Takahiro...Misaki woke up..."

_-Silence-_

_-I'll be there as soon as I can-_

_*beep*_

Usagi closed his phone after Takahiro hung up. To pass the time until either Takahiro got there or when Misaki woke again...Usagi made a list of things he would do as soon as Misaki could come home.

* * *

Misaki woke up a little over an hour after Usagi talked with Takahiro and this time, following the doctors orders, Usagi pushed the nurse button even though he wanted to continue where they had left off.

"How do you feel?" Nowaki asked.

Misaki took a moment to access how his body felt before replying, "I feel heavy and my head hurts"

Nowaki made a note on a clip board saying, "I thought you might say that. Well looking at your vitals you seem good to go in for another MRI.

"Why does he need another one?" Usagi asked fearfully.

"We just need to make sure his heart is fine that's all" Nowaki said reassuringly.

"Okay" Usagi grumbled.

"It'll be alright" Misaki said patting Usagi's head, "I'll be fine"

With that they rolled Misaki out of the room to get his MRI.

Two hours later and they finally brought Misaki back in. Usagi rushed to his side and asked Nowaki, "What the hell? Why did it take so damn long?"

"Sorry but we wanted to make sure everything was okay so we scanned everywhere on his body" Nowaki replied calmly.

"AND? Is he good or bad or what?" Usagi was losing his patience.

"He's all good we will keep him here in the hospital for the next week just to make sure everything settle's now that he is conscious and then he can be released. He will have to make regular appointments with a cardiologist and will have to come back to get an MRI scan every year so we can make sure his pace maker stays alright. And he will be on some heart medications for the rest of his life. He won't be able to do strenuous activities for a month at least"

"_Damn, I still won't be able to fuck Misaki for a month!" Usagi thought._

"Otherwise Misaki will be fine" Nowaki continued, unaware of Usagi's previous perverted thought.

"Well thank you so much Nowaki-san"

"You're welcome"

With that Nowaki left the room.

* * *

It was another two hours when Takahiro came in followed by Manami who was carrying their newborn son.

"Hey Usagi how is he?"

"He's okay, they took him for another MRI for like two hours...No surprise that he feel asleep."

Takahiro went over and ran his hand through his sleeping brother's hair. The movement awoke Misaki.

"Sorry Misaki, did I wake you?"

"Takahiro?...Oh no, I was just about to wake any way"

"Well we brought someone to visit you."

Takahiro gestured for Manami to come over.

"This is your new nephew"

Misaki perked at this and looked to see the newest member of his family.

The baby was tiny with curly blue hair. He was wearing blue footy pajamas and a yellow hat. when the youngster opened his eyes, Misaki noticed that they were emerald green like his.

"He's such a beautiful boy what's his name?"

"His name is Mahiro Misaki Takashi"

Misaki's eyes widened, "You named your first child after me!"

"Of course Manami and myself really love you."

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything, just love him." Nanami said smiling.

The little Mahiro grabbed Misaki's finger and gave a smile."

"Awwwww who's a cute little baby" Misaki cooed.

This made the child laugh.

Usagi smiled at how cute his lover was being and thought that Misaki would be a great mother.

Takahiro then turned and asked Usagi, "Do you know how long he will be here?"

"Nowaki said he wanted him here for a week for observation purposes."

"AHHHH, a week I don't want to be in here for a week!" Misaki sat back a pout evident on his face.

Usagi chuckled at his loves childish actions.

After a couple of hours of talking, laughing, and bringing Misaki up to speed on what was happening these days, Takahiro, Nanami, and their now sleeping son Mahiro left to go home.

Usagi took up residence next to his love who had also fallen asleep a little while ago.

_'He's so beautiful...like an angel."_ Usagi thought staring at Misaki's angelic face.

* * *

The end of the week finally came and Misaki was discharged after being reminded to come back every year, and to take his medicine.

"And remember no activities of any sort for a month" Nowaki was nagging Usagi.

"I know, don't keep reminding me." Usagi said, already pissed that he couldn't make love to his Misaki.

As soon as they got back to the house Usagi picked up Misaki and carried Misaki bridal style toward the door.

"Put me down Usagi...Idiot...I can walk myself!" Misaki protested.

"But the doctor said no activities" Usagi replied smiling

"Walking is not an activity but just a function of life"

Usagi just kept smiling and said, "It is in my book"

With that Usagi opened the door and brought Misaki inside the shockingly clean house.

"I would have thought that the house would be trashed by now!"

"Well you are right about that, had I been home it probably would have been trash."

"Wait, are you telling me that you haven't gone home these past months?!"

Usagi frowned slightly and looked into Misaki's eyes, "How could I even think of coming home while you where in the hospital. It would have been too lonely for me."

Misaki was touched and happy at Usagi's statement, "Thank you Usagi" Misaki whispered.

Usagi's placed Misaki on the couch sighing, "Please don't torture me Misaki."

Misaki looked toward Usagi and demanded, "I just thanked you how was that tourMmhmhhh"

Usagi suddenly pulled Misaki into a kiss, "You are so cute but remember, I have to wait before I can fuck you senseless, and you trying to seduce me isn't helping my resolve." he whispered seductively.

Misaki struggled against Usagi until he finally broke free

"Usagi, don't do that, and I wasn't seducing you, you pervert" Misaki said gasping.

"But you thanking me while looking so adorable is the same thing as seducing me besides, if I can't fuck you, how else am I supposed to get my fill of Misaki?" Usagi whined. He then grabbed Misaki around the waist and pulled him towards himself placing his head in the crook of Misaki's neck

He then whispered , "You just can't understand how much I've been longing to feel you." he slid his hands under Misaki's shirt, feeling Misaki's skin.

"Or how much I've missed your smell" He then started to smell the now blushing teens hair.

"Or how I've wanted to hear you" Usagi then bit Misaki's ear, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him.

"And more importantly how much I've missed the taste of your lips." Usagi then tuned Misaki towards him and kissed him full force, shoving his tongue down Misaki's throat.

Misaki struggled against Usagi as hard as he could. He was too tired to be doing this. But Usagi continued kissing him until lack of oxygen forced him to pull back from Misaki's now flushed face.

"Usagi you can't be doing this, the doctor said no activities for a month" Misaki scolded.

"Kissing isn't an activity, but just a function of life" Usagi smirked using the exact same words Misaki had uses earlier.

Suddenly *GROWL*

Misaki blushed as his stomach growled.

"Looks kike it's time to make dinner for Misaki" Usagi said standing up.

"Usagi, DON'T YOU DARE STEP FOOT IN MY KITCHEN...I'M PRETTY SURE I MADE THAT CLEAR LAST TIME!" Misaki scolded Usagi. The vision of Usagi's last time trying to cook played in his head where Usagi placed a metal can in the microwave causing a fire and then putting one of Misaki's favorite aprons too close to the burner where it burned as well. After that Misaki banned him from the kitchen.

"But I need to feed you" Usagi argued.

"That's why I will make dinner." Misaki said getting up shakily.

"I don' think so, Sit Back Down Misaki." Usagi said very sternly when he saw Misaki shaking just from standing.

"You must think I'm out of my mind if you think I'm going to let you cook after getting out of the hospital"

Misaki was about to argue when he noticed a strange mix of fear, love and concern floating in Usagi's eye's so he said, "Fine but let's just order take-out"

Usagi softened his voice as he said, "I'm okay with that"

And that's just what they did.

* * *

The whole month Usagi made sure Misaki didn't do anything. He hired a chef to cook their meals so that they wouldn't have to always order take out. He also hired a maid to keep the house clean. Of course Misaki only agreed to let Usagi hire them if he promised that when he was better that he would fire them and allow Misaki to continue cooking and cleaning.

But besides cooking and cleaning Usagi personally took care of Misaki down to every last detail, much to Misaki's dislike and more to Usagi's amusement.

The things he did for Misaki went to dressing, bathing , and brushing the boys teeth, to feeding, teaching, and carrying Misaki anywhere he needed to go. He even went as far as seeing him to the bathroom much to Misaki's embarrassment.

At the end of the month Usagi took Misaki to the cardiologist who told Misaki that he could continue with his normal activities.

Happy to be able to pick back up on his normal activities, Misaki made a strawberry cake too celebrate along with all of Usagi's and his favorite dishes.

After dinner Misaki and Usagi sat on the couch lazily enjoying the presence of the other.

Just when Misaki decided that it was time for bed Usagi got up and headed toward where the brunet was siting.

"Hmmm...you need something Usagi?"

Usagi suddenly picked up the teen and threw him over his shoulder, "I need you, and I've waited ever so patiently to have you"

It took the surprised Misaki to comprehend what just happened, and when he finally figured it out he was to late to protest seeing as he was already in Usagi's room.

Usagi laid his love gently on the bed, conscious of Misaki's still fragile heart.

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Okay so this was my first time ever writing a kiss scene. Oh and most of the medical things I said or used are true due to the fact that I took anatomy and had to learn this only a small bit of it was un-true because I needed it to be so. Well now what do you think Usagi-san?

Usagi- You better write a lemon I've missed the taste of my Misa's milk.

Misaki- (Blushing furiously) Don't say thing's like that in front of the author Usagi.

Usagi- Why? She's not ashamed. She is writing a lemon about us.

Misaki- Th...thats beside the point

Usagi walks toward's Misaki

You seem nervous...or is it because your anxious to feel me inside you after soo long?

Misaki- I told you perverted old man not in front of the author...

Usagi- but she's the one who's making me say and do these thing's.

Usagi slips his hand into the front of Misaki's pants and rubbed the steadily growing erection.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- (throws a book at Usagi) Don't start having sex in my author's notes! Wait till the next chapy otherwise I won't post it.

Usagi- *growls* Fine

AngstyYaoiFangirl- same rule I won't post the next chapter until I have a review.


	3. Healing at Last

This is the last chappy for this story...Warning this content contains lemon's only read if you are 17 or older...yeah yyeah It's usually 18 or older but since i'm 17 and writing this I don't mind 17 year olds reading well thank you to my guest reader for reviewing as well as OrangeJuice your comment had most detail in it witch i crave detailed reviews. I also want to thank leafa-chansao30 for the review as well. Abd I hope that more readers will review. Well enjoy the end.

* * *

Usagi took of his shirt before joining Misaki on the king sized bed. His lips meeting Misaki's in a furious rage.

Misaki gasped out and Usagi took advantage of Misaki's slightly opened mouth to shove his tongue in. Misaki moaned into the kiss and Usagi let his hand roam under Misaki's shirt until he found the brunets hardening nipples. He let his fingers play with them as he started to trail kisses from Misaki's mouth down to his neck. He then bit Misaki's skin earning a yelp of pain and pleasure. Usagi then sucked as hard as he could at that spot so anybody who walked by him would know that he was taken.

Usagi's assault stopped only long enough for him to pull Misaki's shirt off.

He then went back to passionately kissing Misaki's already swollen lips.

Misaki moaned and entangled his fingers into Usagi's ashen-hair.

Usagi's tongue coxed Misaki's tongue into playing.

Usagi soon left Misaki's mouth who whined in protest.

Usagi chuckled at Misaki's protest and went to nibble on Misaki's highly sensitive ears.

"MMMMM Usa...gi...good..." Misaki moaned

Usagi then moved his head down and laid his head on Misaki's chest stilling himself as much as he could.

"Usagi...what are you...doing" Misaki lifted his head to see Usagi's head laying on his chest.

"I just wanted to see if Misaki's heart still fluttered like birds when I do this to you.

"U...Usagi" Misaki flushed clearly embarrassed. Usagi then took one of Misaki's nipple in his mouth.

Misaki gasped suddenly before he started to moan.

Usagi let one of his hands travel down to the lower half of Misaki's body. He brushed Misaki's already hard erection.

Misaki gasped and bucked his hips up toward the contact.

"Someone's sure eager." Usagi chuckled

"Baka Usagi"

Usagi rubbed Misaki through his pants.

Misaki squirmed and moaned so much that the sight made Usagi's also hard erection harden even more.

Usagi quickly slid Misaki's pants and boxer's down. Usagi then brought his mouth to the head of Misaki's shaft and started teasing the head.

Misaki gasped and panted as he felt heat coil in his belly.

Usagi then without warning, swallowed Misaki all the way down to the base.

Misaki gripped the sheets and he begged Usagi, "MMMMM, Faster..."

'Not wanting to deny his lover's wish Usagi pulled up and down as fass as he could on Misaki's erect penis.

"UUUUGH...MHHH..U...USAGI...i'M...GONNA...C..."

The warning came to late and Misaki cummed in Usagi's mouth. Usagi swallowed it and then went to work licking up any that had spilled.

"How I've missed Misaki's taste" Usagi whispered seductively"

"U...Usagi...stop saying embarrassing things"

"But It's true."

Usagi then stood up and took off his pants.

His massive cock dripping with pre-cum.

Leaning over Usagi grabbed a bottle of lotion from his night stand and poured a generous amount on his erection.

"Now Misaki, where do you want it?"

Misaki turned his head away and mumbled too low for Usagi to hear.

"What was that?"

"I want it in the ass" Misaki shouted embarrassingly.

Usagi then place his dick at Misaki's hole and slowly pushed in.

He allowed the brunet to get used to him and didn't move until he was allowed movement.

Usagi started thrusting in at an agonizingly slow pace, but soon Misaki cried, "OHHHH...FUCK USAGI...YOUR TOO GOOD...OH...FASTER...HARDER...OH...DON'T EVER STOP FUCKING ME!"

Usagi hearing his lovers cries started to pound into Misaki mercilessly looking for Misaki's right spot.

"USAGIIII!" Misaki screamed as Usagi finally found the youths prostate.

Usagi kept thrusting into that spot like a beast.

"I"M GONNA...CUM...USAGI!"

Usagi grabbed Misaki's re-hardened erection and pumped as fast as he could. Misaki started to meet Usagi's thrust and before long both men came.

Usagi filled Misaki's ass with so much cum that it spilled over. Misaki had squirted his seed all over Usagi's chest.

As soon as Usagi was empty he rolled out of Misaki. Bringing his arms around the boy Usagi whispered,"I love you, Misaki"

Misaki already half asleep mumbled back, "I love you too, Usagi-san"

**THE END**

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- You know, I never intended to write a lemon...I've never ever written a lemon...how was it?

Usagi- I enjoyed it immensely, thankyou for this lemon

MIsaki- I..I...I also enjoyed it...maybe...

Usagi- Misaki you need to stop seducing me

Usagi pick Misaki up bridal style and walks away

AngstyYaoiFangirl- And where do you think you're going

Usagi- To fuck Misaki some more

Misaki- Wh...wh...what?! Do you think you can do anything you want with out asking me?

Usagi-I do.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- AHH I love that confidence of yours Usagi-san. To everybody who has read my story I thank you deeply and ask for your reviews. I also want yall to be on the look out for the reverse of this story...It's basically going to be the same story except Misaki will die in the next one and we will see how Usagi reacts to his lovers death. I think I'll name it Heart Ache

Usagi-Hey I didn't approve of this!

AngstyYaoiFangirl- My Fanfic My rules...well good night everyone


	4. Annoncement

For those who read this the reverse fanfic is finally out so I encourage any one who read this one to read it it and review it. Thank you and good day


	5. Announcement 2 Fragile heart continues

Announcement, I have continued this story so please read the squeal What's Going On! Fate's Dream!

s/10610686/1/What-s-Going-On-Fate-s-Dream


End file.
